Morning After
by Inkoholic4U
Summary: At a party thrown by a mutual friend, Draco and Serena meet for the first time. Drunk the two slip off to his place, only to wake with no recollection of the night before. Draco/Serena
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello again readers, i finally came back to put this story up for all of you to read. I Hope you all will like this story. Unlike NightGames, Morning After is a much more lively, and comic story.  
Rated: M for mature.  
Warning: Language, Sexual content. You have been warned.

Chapter one:

"_Here's your drink," a sultry voice whispered against her ear._

-Beep-Beep-beep-

Serena woke with a start, her eyes blinking at the blinding sun that had fallen across her face. _Oh god_, she moaned, her hand touching her forehead gently. She winced at the touch, her arm pulling away quickly. Serena rolled away from the light, not in the mood to even get out of bed just yet. But the sudden movement jostled something inside her stomach.

Bolting upright, Serena darted across the room to the adjoining bathroom. She'd barely made it to the toilet, before whatever she ate last night came back up. "Oh my god," she repeated, this time aloud. She hung her head, too weak to hold it up any longer. _What the heck happened last night_, she wondered. Her memory was foggy, last night appearing to her like a fading dream.

-Beep-Beep-beep-

The sound of an alarm had her sitting upright. She regretted the motion instantly. Holding a hand to her mouth, she forced herself to swallow a few times, as she breathed in and out slowly from her nose. Once her stomach settled, Serena tempted to stand back up. Having to use the back of the toilet and the counter for leverage, she managed to get to her feet.

Serena leaned against the counter then, her hands gripping the edge tightly. She peered at herself in the mirror and groaned at her reflection. She looked like hell warmed over.

-Beep-Beep-beep-

The alarm sounded again, the sound familiar in a way. Ignoring the annoying sound, Serena's eyes dropped suddenly, widening at the sight of her naked body. "What in the world," she whispered, her eyes staring at the huge red welt on her neck.

Careful not to move too fast, she turned to the right to inspect the rest of her body. There were dark red blotched and bruises all over her pale skin. _Jesus, did I fall down the stairs last night or what,_ she wanted to know. But her mind refused to give up anything that had happened after Serena had arrived at her friend Mina's house.

Lifting her arms, Serena searched for more bruising. What she found was the last thing she had expected to find. "Now what the heck is that?" she demanded to know. Her blue eyes, clearer now, snapped to her reflection for an answer.

Looking back down at her right forearm, she still found what she could only imagine to be a tattoo. One of a snake slithering up her arm, its fangs appearing to have sink into her flesh. A bandage clung to the spot, having partially fallen off at some point during the night.

"I'm going to be sick," she admitted, but instead of going back to the toilet, she hurried back to the bedroom. She spotted her clothes at the end of the bed.

-Beep-Beep-beep-

Serena frowned at the sound, having found that it came from her pile of clothes. Picking up her jeans, she found that it was her watch going off. The red light was blinking madly at her.

She wasn't in the mood to deal with Raye right now, but she pushed the button anyway. "Raye- look, I'm sorry I'm late, but I think I've caught the flue and-"

"Do you know what time it is," Raye cut her off sharply. Serena frowned, not even sure what day it was, let alone the time. "Where the hell are you?"

"What time is it?" Serena asked still curious about the first question. "Three O'clock Serena. Its three in the afternoon," Raye snapped. "Where are you?"

Serena's frown deepened. "In my bedroom," she answered. Her blue eyes lifted to look about the said room. Suddenly nausea rose back up in her throat. "No you're not Serena. I'm in your room and you're not here," Raye replied, her voice softening some at the sight of Serena's frightened look.

That was when Serena heard something shift on the Queen size bed next to her. "Raye, I'm not in my room and there's someone else here with me," she whispered in a panicked stricken voice. "I know you're not in your room, wait- what?" Raye snapped the last part, finally registering what Serena had just said. "Whose there with you? Serena what's going on?" she demanded, now sounding irritated again.

The thing in the bed shifted again, causing Serena to step back fearfully. "I think it's waking up, Raye, you better find me quick," she hissed into the communicator, before turning it off.

Suddenly the blankets were thrown to the side. "Bloody buggering hell," a voice growled.

_Oh god_, a voice in Serena's head screamed. The owner of the bedroom sat up, presenting flawless bare skin to her virgin eyes. _In fact_- Serena snapped a hand over her eyes to block out the image of a purely naked man getting up from the very bed she'd gotten out of moments ago.

She heard the floor creek and she peeked out, her body frozen in terror. The man must not have seen her, because he went straight for the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. Serena's bottom lip trembled, as thoughts started to form a picture in her head. She was getting a very bad idea on what must have happened last night.

She faintly heard the shower turn on.

"How did this happen," she wanted to know. Her eyes searched the room for anything that could tell her what had happened. She remembered something though, something very important.

She had been dancing, dancing with her friends and drinking punch. And then- _nothing_.

Dropping her clothes on the bed, she began to dress. She pulled on her underwear first. Sick at herself for what she had allowed herself to do, she snapped her bra into place. Her dad was going to blow a gasket when he found out. "If he finds out," she reminded herself. _I am not telling anyone about this_, she argued silently, as she tugged on her shirt.

_Wait,_ she thought as something dawned on her. _Someone brought me a drink-_

--

"_Why are you sitting over here all by yourself," a curious voice asked. "When you could be dancing with me." Before he could refuse, two hands grabbed a hold of his and he was being pulled out onto the dance floor._

There was something nice and warm curled up against him. He tried to warp his arms around it and pull it over him, so that its warmth could completely covered him. But whatever it was rolled away from him.

Draco frowned, his body racked with shivers. _Bloody hell its cold_, he griped. His hand lifted to pat around the bed searching for the heat source that had warmed him earlier. It wasn't there.

He finally cracked open an eye, when he heard a door slam shut. His frown deepened. Shaking his head, he regretted the motion instantly. Finding his covers nearly thrown off the bed, he quickly pulled them up over his head.

His headache faded and soon he fell back asleep. The comfort of his bed surround him, but he was soon plagued by dreams that he couldn't focus on. Images of people, of streets and laughter. Loud music and lucid blue eyes.

Draco tried to focus on the blue eyes, they stood out over anything else.

-Beep-Beep-beep-

_What the hell_, he wondered. He thought he'd heard the toilet flush, but wasn't positive. Groaning, he buried his head further under the blankets. The alarm began to fade away like his headache.

_I just want another hour_, he begged, not quite ready to deal with what was appearing to be a hangover.

He heard a door open somewhere in the distance. And again, only muffled this time, the alarm went off again.

-Beep-Beep-beep-

He heard something, but he wasn't exactly aware of it. Trapped between consciousness and unconsciousness, he drifted off again.

"Raye look, I'm sorry I'm late, but I think I've caught the flu and-"

Draco groaned again, the sound muffled by his comforter. He must have left the damn window open again last night. "Do you know what time it is?" a second female voice yelled. It almost sounded like the argument was coming from his own bedroom, instead right outside it.

_If they don't bugger off real soon- _he began. _I'm going to hex them into oblivion. _His headache was returning, growing stronger by the second.

"It's three O'clock Serena. It's three in the afternoon. Where are you?" the voice continued, starting to sound real pissed off, kind of like how Draco was beginning to feel. _Bloody women and their bloody nonsense. _

"In my bedroom," the softer of the two voices offered. He was really starting to like her voice. It didn't grate on his already raw nerved. "No you're not Serena. I'm in your room and you're not here."

What a weird conversation these people are having. If he wasn't in such a foul mood, he might have been amused by their bickering. But his head was pounding and his stomach kept rolling each time that pissed off woman spoke.

"I think it's waking up. Raye, you better find me quick," the first voice hissed, sounding panicky. That was the last straw.

"Bloody buggering hell," he cursed aloud, throwing his blankets off of him. All he had wanted was to sleep, just a little while longer. Was that too much to ask? Obviously

yes.

_Damn muggles_, he muttered beneath his breath. Running a hand over his messy blonde hair and down his face.

_Bugger_, he thought to himself as he touched his forehead gently. He had a killer of a headache and his stomach felt even worse. She spiked the bloody punch again.

Draco reluctantly got to his feet and made his way to the bathroom. Shutting the door behind him, he went straight to the shower.

He set the tap to hot. It wasn't until he went to take off his pajamas did he realize that he wore none. "What the hell," he muttered aloud. "I am going to murder that woman. Dammit Mina." He must have gotten wasted last night, since he couldn't remember anything beyond arriving. It was a surprise he's made it home in one piece.

With a shake of his head, Draco stepped into the shower, drawing the curtain close. He sighed aloud, the pressure of the water beating down on him feeling splendid. His side bumped against the wall, and he gasped. His tense muscles felt weak and painful. He hurt in places he hadn't known existed.

_Who knew a shower could feel so good_, he groaned. He reluctantly began to move though. Pouring shampoo into his palm, he scrubbed it into his wet hair. Digging his fingers into his scalp, he massaged the headache that still throbbed there.

Draco ducked his head back under the shower, rinsing the flowery smell off. A little gift from Granger, from last Christmas. She sure liked to give him a lot of girly crap. Bubbles, herbal shampoos, and such. But then, the stuff always smelled nice.

After the shampoo was completely rinsed out, he took the soap and washcloth and went to work on the rest of him. As he scrubbed, he started to notice little bruises and red welts all over his skin. "What the heck?" He blurted in surprise. Taking the cloth, he scrubbed his skin raw. But unfortunately they refused to come off.

Furious Draco shut the water off and stepped out into the cool air of his bathroom. He reached for his towel and quickly dried his body and hair. Finally he wrapped the damp towel around his waist and peered at his reflection in the mirror.

"Damn," he breathed, seeing the marks better in the bathroom lighting. He was going to have to wear turtleneck for a month before the marks on his neck went away.

He turned to the door and swung it open. He paused mid step though, his eyes landing on the half naked woman standing at the foot of his bed.

He blinked once then several more times as if to clear his vision, even though he could see just fine. The image at the end of his bed didn't waver, in fact she didn't move a muscle. _Hell I must still be drunk,_ he concluded.

Turning around, Draco walked back into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. He went straight to the medicine cabinet. There, exactly where he'd left it was his bottle of pepper-up potion. He downed the bottle, allowing its warmth to spread out into his stomach. His uneasy stomach twisted painfully as the potion entered his system, but soon settled back down.

Feeling a little better, he walked back to the door. His hand hesitated over the doorknob. Last night was a haze, at least most of it. He did remember Mina inviting him over, and him refusing. But Harry and Hermione had dragged him over to the party anyway.

Draco turned the handle, pushed the door open and suddenly remembered that last night he'd sat near the refreshments, watching people make fools of themselves. Wizards and muggles alike. And then someone had invited him to dance.

His cool gray eyes landed on the young blonde. She was still standing where he'd left her. Only now, she had her jeans on. He was starting to think he knew her, with her long blonde hair, flushed cheeks and bright blue eyes. Last night, she had been all smiles, like she enjoyed his company. Now she looked terrified.

"What are you still doing here?" he asked confused. All he'd done was dance with her right? That's all he remembered, that is.

Then his eyes shifted to his bedroom. He was usually a clean person. And with the help of Winky, he'd kept his place orderly. But today it looked ransacked. Like a bloody tornado had hit it.

Draco snapped his gaze back to the blonde. But before he could even muster up anything cruel to say, his eyes dropped to the mark that stood out like a beacon on her pale neck. Instinctively his hand flew to the similar one he'd found on his own neck.

"Oh fuck," he whispered as realization dawned on him.

--

All right, let me know what you think. I hope you all like it, please send me a review, i'd like to here what you have to say about Morning After

LP out


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello again readers, i finally came back to put this story up for all of you to read. I Hope you all will like this story. Unlike NightGames, Morning After is a much more lively, and comic story.  
Rated: M for mature.  
Warning: Language, Sexual content. You have been warned.**

Chapter two:

"_I don't know where my friends went," she shouted over the music. She was swaying her hips to the beat, her body out of her control. "Me neither," a voice said close to her ear. It came from the body pressed up against hers._

_Tilting her head up, she sent him a small hesitant smile. He sure was handsome. "Wanna go for a walk and cool down," she asked, staring into his gray eyes. He smiled in return. "Yea."_

Oh fuck were the exact same words Serena was thinking when the owner of the house she was in, came out of the bathroom. She had barely gotten dressed. To her surprise though, the man looked as confused as she was about her presence in his house.

She tried to say something, anything to lesson the embarrassment that flooded her cheeks. But before she could, he turned around and went back into the bathroom. _Okay_, she thought. _Maybe he hadn't seen me after all. Maybe he's blind, or something?_ Serena grabbed her jeans then and putting her legs through, she pulled them up. The door to the bathroom opened again, and Serena froze in her haste to button her jeans.

_Damn,_ she cursed, her body stilling at his presence in the bathroom doorway. _Go back into the bathroom_, she tried to mentally project the thought into his head. _Please be blind- please be blind._

"What are you still doing here," he asked suddenly. Now he looked really confused by her presence. _So much for that idea,_ she thought miserably.

She watched as the man looked at her, then at the room. Curious, she looked as well. All she saw was a pigsty. When she looked back at him though, he was glaring at her. _Uh oh._

He looked ready to chew her a new one, when his eyes, a very pretty light blue, almost gray, focused on something near her neck. She would have looked as well, if he hadn't suddenly grabbed a hold of his own neck. The anger vanished, giving way to shock and maybe a bit of fear.

"Oh fuck," he breathed out suddenly, his skin turning a ghostly white. It was his words, holding a truth to them that made her realize what it was on her neck that he was looking at. Like a blow to the gut, she had the wind knocked out of her. The air she had been holding since he came out of the bathroom, came rushing out.

Feeling dizzy, she stumbled back, her legs bumping into the mattress. Her knees buckling and she toppled over, falling onto the bed. Serena sat there, her hands clutching the covers in a death grip. Covers that smelled musky. Like aftershave and a hint of cologne. It was a nice smell, intoxicating and alluring. She would have laid down and covered herself with the blanket, if a familiar scent hadn't invaded her nose.

It was her perfume.

Serena jumped up, completely appalled with herself. She regretted the action, when her stomach turned. She wasn't feeling any better.

"You were at Mina's party, right?" he asked suddenly. He sounded worried. Serena nodded, remembering that much of the night before. Mina had thrown a party at her place, since her parents were out of town. The party had been to cheer up Serena, because of her fight with Darien. It had been a heated fight, thank god not in public, but in his motel room.

Shoving the sad memory aside, she focused on the man in front of her. "I- How old are you?" he asked after a moment of silence. He appeared to be sick, his skin turning green with anxiety. "Uh, nineteen," she answered. She was surprised by his sudden sigh of relief. "How old are you?" she asked in return, but flushed immediately by her own outburst. "I'm twenty-one," he answered.

Serena wrinkled her nose at his answer. He was two years older than her. _He's younger than Darien_, she thought to herself. "Do you know- did you by any chance drink the punch at the food table," he asked now. "At the party?"

Tilting her head, she tried to recall. "Yea, why do you want to know?" She was getting annoyed with his questions. So what is she drank the punch. "It was all there was to drink." He nodded slowly. "Mina must have spiked the punch," he answered her silent question. "With some kind of tasteless alcohol."

"Alcohol," she whispered. "Oh my god. I had like over ten glasses!"

Whirling around, Serena bent forward to rest her hands on the bed. "I'm going to kill her," she whispered fiercely. "Oh god, I drank it like it was water. I was so thirsty. She could have killed me!" She whirled back around.

Her stomach turned and she had to cover her mouth with her hand. Her headache began to throb again. "Are- are you alright?" he asked. _A stranger. _He was a stranger to her and she'd done things with him she'd been to afraid and nervous to do with her own boyfriend.

"Who-" she began, but stopped herself. She could feel the burn begin at the back of her eyes. "What's your name?"

He seemed to flush at her question. It must have been one question he hadn't thought to ask her. "Uh- its Draco, Draco Malfoy," he answered carefully. "Are you going to be okay?"

Serena shook her head, as the first set of tears began to fall. She turned away from him, not wanting him to see her cry. "I- I need to go," she gasped, her voice catching. Covering her mouth with the back of her hand, Serena bit down to muffle a sob.

Serena ran from the bedroom, her bare feet thudding against the floor, as she hurried down the hall. "Hey wait," he called, having followed her out. She desperately searched for an escape and found it, by spotting the front door. Jerking it open, she stumbled out into the front lawn of what appeared to be an apartment complex.

Bile rose up in her throat. Turning, she fell to her knees and threw up into a bunch of bushes. "Hey," he said, suddenly appearing in the doorway. "Can I- can I help?" She looked up at him, her hand wiping away stray tears.

"No" she whispered. "I'm sorry." He shook his head, dropping down to his knees. "No, I'm sorry," he said to her. Serena could feel the tears again, but she pushed them back. She didn't want him to see her cry. "Do you remember? Do you know," she tried to ask.

He shook his head negatively. "Barely. Only bits and pieces. I think we both might have blanked out or something." He moved to help her to her feet. "Do you need a ride?"

Serena pulled away, unsure why she felt so warm around him. "No, my friends are going to picking me up," she replied. Without another word, she turned and walked away. When she finally heard his door close, Serena stopped to rest against the building. Her barely controlled tears began to fall and she slid down to the sidewalk.

She drew her knees to her chest and cried. It was about twenty minutes before Raye and Mina found her. "Serena?" Raye called, while climbing out of the passenger seat. Looking up, Serena stared at her dark haired friend.

Mina fell to her knees in front of the shaking blonde, her hands reaching out to touch her. "Serena what's wrong," she asked, sounding worried. Serena jerked away from her touch, her body violently throwing itself out of her friend's reach. "Don't touch me," she shrieked. "Get away from me!"

She threw her arms around Raye, her feet threatening Mina to not get too close. "Raye," she whispered. "Take me home." Her eyes held onto her friend's gaze. "Please."

Her grip tightened and Raye nodded. "All right," she said. With Raye's help, Serena was seated in the backseat, Raye sitting next to her. Mina drove them to Raye's place.

--

Serena sat with Raye in the other woman's bedroom. It looked as it always had even though the room was no longer in the temple, Raye's room was exactly as it had been back in Japan.

She drank slowly from her cup of tea, allowing the hot liquid to warm her from the inside out.

"Better," Raye asked after setting her own cup down.

Once they had arrived at the apartment, Raye had asked Mina to leave, and that she would call her later. Now the two of them sat alone, silently drinking herbal tea to settle their stomachs.

"Yea," Serena answered gratefully. Her headache was dimming. She could now think clearly without pain ricocheting through her skull. "What happened last night?"

Violet eyes studied her closely but no snide remarks came. "Well, Mina invited us to a party. You didn't want to go, but Lita and I talked you into going.

"When we arrived, the party had already been going for over an hour," Raye replied her voice cautious. "She offered us drinks and invited us in."

Serena nodded, trying to remember any of this. "It wasn't until maybe an hour later, after you ate all the cookies and had several glasses of punch, your attitude did like a 180." Raye looked at her now, holding the blonde's eyes.

"The girls and I were shocked, but it wasn't until much later that we realized someone had spiked the punch. We were pretty buzzed by then too, but you-" Raye shook her head with a laugh. "It was like the party we were invited to with those French guys. You were the 'Life of the Party'."

Setting down her drink, Serena pushed it away with a grimace. "About ten o'clock, you were hanging out with this one guy. A few hours after that, you were gone. We tried to call you, even searched for you. But you never answered the communicator," Raye added softly.

"What did he look like," Serena asked suddenly. "That guy, I mean."

"Huh, oh- um blonde hair, tall and good looking. He wore a lot of black and looked pissed off most of the night, at least until you two started dancing," she answered, her hand lifting to flick her hair up off her shoulders.

Leaning forward, Serena rested her head on her fists. Her elbows digging into her thighs. "Was I having fun," she asked, sounding curious. Raye nodded. "Loads. Unlike with all those other guys, you spent a long time in his company. Actually when you disappeared last night, we never did see him around either."

Serena sighed aloud, her head slowly lifting. "What am I going to do Raye?" she asked, her voice tearing with the building emotions.

Raye frowned at the question. "Do you want to tell me what happened last night? And why you were upset earlier?" she asked instead of answering the question.

Slowly, Serena sat back on her legs. "I don't remember any of it. I- I mean I get bits and pieces, but they never make any sense." she replied with another sigh. To prove her point, she pulled up her sleeve to show her friend her new addition. "Some time last night I got this."

"Oh my-" Raye said with a laugh. "You got a tattoo?" Seeing Serena's scowl though, she sobered up quick. "Er- sorry. Well it's not so bad. It could have been worse." Serena lifted a brow at this statement, as if to ask, like how?

The sheepish smile her friend sent her didn't help. "It could have been somewhere else on your body," she announced, her eyes darting to Serena's lap. "Anyway, just where were you this morning? You had Mina and I in a total panic."

Serena tried to keep herself from looking horrified. _Down there? _her mind screamed. _Oh god, what if there is one down there too?_

A blush entered her cheeks, at the thought, she was going to have to look later just to ease her mind. Mentally shaking her head, she focused on Raye's question. Where had she been? As soon as I know, you'll be the first I'll tell, Raye she thought to herself. But the past two hours were not exactly where Serena wanted to visit right now, though. Maybe not even ever.

"Uh-well no where in particular," she began to say, but was interrupted by a knock.

_Saved_, her mind cheered. But her rejoicing was short lived.

"Raye," came a shout from outside. Where's Serena, I know she's here!"

_Oh god, _Serena groaned. Not exactly the person she's like to see right now. _Talk about throwing salt on a wound_, she thought with a sigh.

The dark haired woman sitting in front of her raised a quizzical brow. If she wanted, Raye would send her boyfriend packing. She sighed, knowing it was going to be now or later. "Lets get this over with," she answered.

"We're in my room Darien," her friend called. They heard the door to the apartment slide open and then slam shut. _Oh no_, she thought. His feet thudded against the floor boards, each step causing her heart to speed up. She really did not want to do this right now.

The bedroom door slid open with a resounding bang and Serena audibly gulped. "Would you care to explain to me, what exactly it was I saw last night," he asked in a deadly calm voice.

Serena drew a blank at his question. Last night? Now she was afraid of what else she had done in her drunken state the night before. "Uh, probably not," she answered quietly. Raye was looking at her with a keen interest now.

Darien didn't appear raging mad, like his voice hinted at, but he did look pissed. "Oh really," he said, his voice telling her he was really upset with her now. "Then tell me, what the hell does snogging mean?"

_Snogging? s_he echoed. _Was that even a word? _Serena settled on a puzzled look, which only made her boyfriend more upset.

"I believe the man's exact words were, 'Oh I'm sorry am I snogging your girlfriend'?" Darien quoted, his barely contained anger bubbling through. "I would like to know, what is going on through your mind Serena," he demanded to know. "You told me you wanted to wait till marriage, that you're not ready for sex. So I backed off, but when I walk out of my motel room last night, and find you pressed up against a building making out with another man, I suddenly don't know what you want."

Serena's eyes widened at this news. _I was what? _her mind screeched. She felt appalled, but yet she was curious too. Focusing her mind on that memory, she tried to dig at it to get to the truth. She could almost feel the cold wall against her backside, something hot and heavy at her front.

_Hands,_ she thought with a groan. There had been hands all over her, touching her, feeling her-

"Are you even listening to me?" Darien asked. _He looks annoyed_, she thought. But not as annoyed as she was for having been distracted from her memory. And not all that bad of one either.

But now she felt empty again, a large chunk of her memory missing. But what scared her, was she felt cold because of it. "Darien, right now is not a good time. I don't feel good and I'm tired, can we talk later," she asked. Her arms moved to cross over her chest to warm her up.

"Fine. When you're feeling better, we'll talk," he grounded out, and she knew he was frustrated with her, but she couldn't help him. It wasn't until after he left that Raye asked her a question. "No where in particular, huh?"

Serena flushed, giving herself a way. "I'd rather not talk about it," she replied. Getting up, she went to Raye's bed and laid down. "But you will tell me though, right?" Raye continued to pry.

Serena rolled over onto her back, staring up at the ceiling. "I don't know," she whispered. Her eyes closed and she breathed in deeply. His smell consumed her quickly. It was in her clothes, in her hair and on her skin. It warmed her from the inside out.

Sleep didn't take long to take her.

--

**Alright here's another chapter up for all of your to read. Thank you so much for all of the lovely reviews I enjoyed them immensely.  
As for the word _Snogging_, I have heard it in other Harry Potter fan fictions, so I used it here. I think I understand the definition, if not please let me know.. I gathered it meant _making out._  
Anyways I hope all of you had a wonderful Labor Day. And those of you have gone back to school already I wish you a great first week back.**

**LP out**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hello again readers, I finally came back to put this story up for all of you to read. I Hope you all will like this story. Unlike Night Games, Morning After is a much more lively, and comic relief story.  
**Rated:** M for mature.  
**Warning: **Language, Sexual content. You have been warned.

Chapter three:

For the last hour, Draco spent it cleaning up his house. He had just recently moved into his own place, a little, two bedroom apartment in downtown London. After the war, he'd first lived with the golden Trio, since his mother had disowned him after he'd joined sides with the Dark Lord.

Looking down now at the permanent mark on his forearm, he sighed. Even after the Dark Lord's death it stayed, taunting him for his weakness. He had been so sure he'd made the right choice. Until that night on the tower. And then he'd gone crawling back on his hands and knees, like some wretch.

Draco dropped his arm in disgust. He tossed some garbage, of what appeared to be food from some muggle fast food restaurant, in the trash of his kitchen.

He grimaced. His kitchen was no better than the rest of his house. Everything he kept on the counter now laid on the floor in a pile, as if someone had shoved them off in a haste.

"What happened last night," he asked aloud, and had to wonder how many times he would ask it in the future. His eyes moved over each mess he encountered on his walk back through his home. It made no sense to him. Only the spare bedroom appeared left untouched. Not even his bathroom looked as he had left it the night before.

It looked like two people had taken a shower at some point. _Together_, he wondered mildly, but it did not bring him any forwarding memories.

Draco went back to his kitchen then, in hopes of starting there. The task of cleaning his kitchen grew tedious, with broken glass littering the floor, four and sugar decorating the walls. With another hour spent, he found his trash can full.

With a long tired sigh, he pulled the full bag free from its can and decided to get some fresh air, before he returned to the time he wasted cleaning up the mess that never seemed to grow smaller.

Leaving the kitchen, Draco carried the bag with him through the living room. _Maybe Winky will help me_, he wondered hopefully. After Hogwarts had been shut down for a year, the house elves had needed jobs, as Granger had put it. And soon after his return, he found himself with a house elf. One he had to pay to clean up after him.

Who knew the muggleborn witch could be so political in the wizarding world. And then she went and got a teaching job at Hogwarts. _Muggle Studies._

Draco shook his head at the thought. He sighed with relief to find the strange blonde had finally left his thoughts, and were replaced with his new friends.

Weasley was still gruff with him, but Draco didn't mind. It still gave him the excuse to bicker with the red haired man whenever they ran into each other at the Ministry.

Lifting the lid of the street can, Draco tossed his waste inside, before replacing the lid. He hurried back to his apartment, glad he'd picked the one on the bottom floor, then the top. Kicking the door shut behind him, Draco lifted his gaze from the floor and blinked.

_She was smiling at him. Her bright blue eyes were heavy lidded as if she was tired, yet she didn't act like she was. He watched from the doorway, his heart pounding in his chest._

_She was beautiful, dressed in a pair of tight blue jeans, and light pink blouse. Her blonde hair was pulled back from her face into a hairstyle he'd never seen anyone else wear before. _

_Draco stepped towards her, but stopped finding himself hesitating on approaching her now. He wanted to kiss her again. The last one hadn't been long enough, hadn't sated the thirst he felt since she had asked him out to the dance floor._

_He watched her approach him and he felt his heart leap to his throat. He could barely breathe, so when she asked him a question, he was surprised to hear himself able to answer her._

"_Would you like to dance," she asked him, her hand lifting to grab the front of his black dress shirt. He took the final step towards her, had her in his arms in seconds. "I would like to do more than that," he whispered back._

Draco blinked and found himself alone in his living room, standing in front of his front door, with his back to it. Startled, he looked around, expecting to find her, but he only found his trashed apartment.

A quick glance to the mirror he kept on the wall near the door, he found his cheeks flushed. And he was panting as if he'd just ran a marathon.

Running a hand over his face, Draco was torn from his horrified thoughts, by a flare from his living room fireplace. That was the one thing he had asked for, when looking for a place to live in. He wanted a fireplace.

Looking to the green flames, Draco was startled and yet not really that surprised by the sight of Harry Potter stepping out of his hearth. "Potter," he grunted, his face twisted with a sneer. "Has it ever occurred to you, to check to see if I might have muggle company first, before you floo in for a visit?"

The black haired, bi-specled young man gave him a curious look. "Well Malfoy, for one, you don't have any other company besides Hermione, Ron or myself, and two, you wouldn't dare have a muggle over at your place. It goes against your teachings," was the simply reply given.

Draco grimaced, thinking about the company he had the night before and for most of today. _If she was Mina's friend, she was more than likely a muggle._

Draco sighed at this news. How low Draco Malfoy had fallen. He had once been a proud pure-blooded wizard. Now-

He shook his head to clear it, before he decided to go down that path again. "So what good deed have I done, to be graced with your presence at such an hour," Draco mused allowed, watching his friend inspect his living room.

"Wow Malfoy, did you have a party that I didn't know about," Harry asked him. The young man went to the kitchen to check and let out a low whistle. "You're place is trashed."

"I'm redecorating," he snapped, his arms crossing over his chest. Harry stuck his head back out into the living room. "Right," he drawled with a roll of his eye. "Anyway, I only stopped by, because Hermione was worried about you, since you left Mina's a little early last night."

_Oh_, Draco thought. The little witch was worried about him. _Joy._

"And also, Mina has been calling me all morning about some friend of hers. Sara, Serene, um- I don't know," Harry shrugged as he walked back into the room. "Some blonde friend of hers, looks a lot like her I guess. Wanted me to ask you if you'd seen her?"

Draco shook his head, not admitting to anything.

Harry shrugged again, and stopped before the fireplace. "Well I checked on you, so my jobs done," he called from over his shoulder. He pulled out a small sack, and tossed a pinch of floo powder into his fireplace. Green flames roared.

Looking back at him, Harry added quickly, "Oh, and Hermione says you better show up to the reunion on January 27th, or she'll turn you into something worse than a ferret."

Draco grunted, but made no comment. He watched Harry walk into the flames. "Number Twelve Grimauld Place," the man called and disappeared as easily as he had appeared.

With a shake of his head, Draco sighed. _Another yearly reunion, huh_, he wondered. But was quickly distracted by the mess he still had to clean up and it was already nearing seven o'clock. "Winky, he grumbled, when he realized he had no choice.

With a pop, the familiar house elf appeared and bowed low before him. He waved his hand to the room at hand. "Would you please," he began, but did not have to finish.

"Oh course Mr. Malfoy," Winky said and quickly went to work at putting his apartment back together.

Now if only he could remember what had happened the night before, and put his life back together.

--

**A/N:** Yay Lp finally updated . Sorry for the delay I was without internet for like a month and I just moved, so its all better now yay! Hope you like the little insight on Draco's opinion on the situation.

Thanks goes out to the reviewers who confirmed the word snogging for me. Thank you!!

Anyways hope you all have a wonderful week.

Lp out


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Hello again readers, I finally came back to put this story up for all of you to read. I Hope you all will like this story. Unlike Night Games, Morning After is a much more lively, and comic relief story.  
**Rated:** M for mature.  
**Warning: **Language, Sexual content. You have been warned.

Chapter four:

The next two months seemed to go by in a breeze for Serena, which was surprising, with all her classes and working as a waitress at a restaurant. The memory of that night was still gone, only pieces lingering at the back of her mind.

But she didn't have time to worry about a night that had been a one time incident, one she planned to forget altogether. She had finals coming and studying became more important. But then exams came and went and the holidays arrived with an ominous cloud.

Looking out the window of the taxi she rode in, Serena sighed, her breath fogging up the glass. Snow was falling for the holidays and it brought the first smile in a long time, to her face.

The taxi pulled to a stop in front of a familiar house and another smile touched her lips. How she had missed this place in the last few months. Serena paid the driver and with his help carried her luggage to the front door.

She hesitated at the door for a moment, wondering if she should knock, but shook the notion from her mind. This was still her home.

Opening the door, she kicked the snow free from her boots, before staggering inside with her three suitcases. Classes were out for the next week, so Serena had decided to return home for the holidays, using her collected vacation time at her job, to give her some good quality time with her family.

"Mom," she called as she shut the front door. "Dad, Sammy!" Serena slipped her shoes off and leaving her bags behind, walked into the hallway.

"My baby is home, my baby is home!" she heard a voice coming from the kitchen, before Irene Moon appeared in the hallway. "Serena," the older woman whispered, before the two woman embraced with a loving hug.

"Mom," she said again but softer this time. Her mother smelled of baking, a smell that always followed the dark haired woman she held onto tightly. Pulling back from the embrace, she had to rub her eyes to clear her blurred vision.

But she found that her mother was openly crying. "I've missed you so much, mom," Serena said with a hitch in her voice. "I missed you too my little bunny," her mother replied affectionately.

"Is that meatball head, I hear?"

Frowning at the nickname, Serena looked over her mother's shoulder to find her younger brother Sammy, standing in the hallway now.

Serena felt another batch of tears sear her eyes. "Sam," she gushed and went to the boy, who now towered over her. He was fifteen years old now and nearly six feet tall.

"Hey," he said with a grimace. "Don't get all mushy on me now."

Serena gave him a watery smile, before she hugged him tightly. "I just missed you, you little spore," she said playfully.

"Little, who are you calling little," he asked as he stood to his full height of his five foot ten inches.

Irene approached the squabbling children. "Hey now don't hog her all to yourself young man," their mother reprimanded the pair. "Come on dear, lets go talk in the kitchen."

Serena followed her mother into the kitchen where something delicious was cooking. "Mmm, that smells good mom," she said upon entering. Serena took a seat at the table and her mother sat with her. "So tell me about London," her mother began.

For some reason, Draco Malfoy came to her mind and Serena couldn't hide the blush that spread across her cheeks. "Um- well school is fine. I'm studying hard," she told her. "Living with Raye is great, she's a good roommate."

Serena stared at her mom for a moment, her decision to add more to what she said tossing around in her mind. "And with that boy, Darien was it, how are things with him?" her mother asked after a moment of tense silence.

She felt the tears coming but couldn't stop them. They burned her eyes and she quickly used her hands to wipe them away. "I don't think we're together anymore, mom," she whispered hoarsely. She found herself crying again and could not stop the flowing tears.

Irene went to her daughter then, her expression was one of confusion and worry. "Did something happen," she asked, while taking a seat next to Serena.

Serena nodded her head. "We got into a fight and we agreed to give each other some space," she explained. "But dear, that doesn't mean you two cant work things out," her mother tried to reason with her, but stopped at the sight of her daughter shaking her head.

"No, its not that. Something happened," she whispered, her eyes wide as she stared down at her dangling feet helplessly. "I- I went to a friend's party and someone put alcohol in the punch."

Looking up, Serena saw her mother's eyes narrow some, her brows drawing together with distaste. "That was very irresponsible," she said a little sharply. "Maybe I should have a talk with this friend's mother."

She shook her head. "Mom its too late," she said softly. Her mother looked at her at this statement. "What do you mean?" she asked.

With the back of her hand, she wiped away her eyes. She sighed deeply knowing that she should say it, before she lost the courage. "Darien saw me with another guy," she said quickly, getting the words out of the way quickly. "I must have had to much to drink, because I don't remember that night Mom, I don't remember any of it."

Without a word to her, Irene pulled her daughter into a comforting embrace. "Everything with be alright," she said after a moment of silence. "If he cares about you, as much as I think he does, he'll forgive you."

Serena nodded at her words, but her mind strayed away to that night. Thinking about what she had done, what she had been told, and what she could remember. "Thanks mom," she murmured as she pulled back from the embrace. "I think I should get some sleep, it was a really long flight."

"Yes," her mother agreed. "Your room is as you left it."

Serena stood, and left the kitchen silently. It made her feel warm, with how understanding her mother was. And Serena knew she was right. Darien would forgive her, it was the kind of man he was.

But she had to wonder, did she really want him to forgive her.

----

Serena woke with the realization that she had slept the entire day and that the smell coming in through her opened doorway was dinner. With a tired yawn, Serena sat up and stretched her arms up over her head.

"What a strange dream," she murmured, but stopped short, when she realized what it was she had been dreaming about exactly. "Oh no," she moaned, but the words didn't convey just how embarrassed she really felt. "But I wouldn't have."

Serena dropped her face into her hands. _That would explain the weird look that guy gave me at the train station, _she thought to herself.

Closing her eyes, Serena conjured the dream back to the for front of her mind. If this was the sort of things that she had done that night, Serena was suddenly not wanting to remember it. At all.

_She was laughing. Despite what had just happened moments ago, she felt exhilarated. She didn't understand why she felt like laughing, but the urge to do so was just too great. Doubling over, Serena laughed out loud till her eyes swelled with tears and her sides ached from the motion._

"_What is so funny," the man who was with her asked. He crossed his arms over his chest and his brows lifted._

"_Because it feels so good," she cried and threw her arms out to the sky overhead. She began to spin in a circle, as her hearts tempo picked up its pace._

_She drew to a stop to look at the man next to her, he was watching her, and not with that annoyed look she knew so well from Darien. No, he looked at her with interest, as if he wished to join her in her merry dance, but felt no courage to do so._

_Serena blinked when a drop of water hit her nose, startling her. "Uh oh," she said in a hushed voice. "What is it," the man asked her, but then two more drops fell from the darkened sky overhead to land on the top of his head. "Oh."_

_Wrinkling her nose, Serena looked at herself. "I'm not even wearing a jacket," she said with a pout on her lips._

"_Come on," he said and took her hand in his._

_And then they were running, in hopes of reaching cover, before the rain really arrived. But the rain came hard and it came fast. They were soaked instantly, the rain coming down by the bucket load, as they raced along the sidewalk._

_Seeing a building with blinding neon lights, Serena pointed. "Over there," she laughed, not caring that her hair was plastered to her face, and that she surely resembled a drowned rat._

_They ducked inside, what Serena had first presumed to be a bar. Laughing hard, Serena used the man as support as she tried to catch her breath. "Wow, I think we made it," she said, her eyes drawing to the street right outside the front doors._

_It was as if the sky had opened up and let loose heaven's ocean to fall over the city this night. Grateful, they had gone for cover, before it really had started to rain, Serena pulled back to tell the man with her just how lucky they had been._

_Serena hesitated, noticing the look at the young man's face. He had that startled look, like a deer caught in a pair of high beams._

_Curious, Serena turned her gaze to see just what was so shocking. "Oh, that looks fun," she gushed and pulled away from the man's embrace. In his disoriented state, he let her go._

_Hurrying to the stage, Serena tapped the large man's shoulder, who blocked to way up the stairs. "Excuse me," she said, her smile contagious, as she batted her eyelashes._

_The man turned his gaze at her, and lifted a brow high till it nearly reached his shaved head. "I was wondering, that looks so much fun, do you think," she began to say, motioning with her hands towards the stage._

"_Serena what are you doing," the man who had come with her asked, his hand grabbing her shoulder to turn her around. Blinking, she smiled in return. "Its okay Draco," she said, remembering the man's name suddenly. _

_The man, who was blocking the stairway, grunted, and with a gentle touch pushed Serena behind him. "Get back to your seat," the man ordered Draco and with a raise of his hand pointed back to the cheering crowed that howled and whistled like crazy._

"_Yay," Serena squealed and raced up the stairs, ignoring Draco's cries for her to come back. . ._

"Serena," a soft voice startled the blonde from her dream. Looking up, Serena looked at her mother who stood in her old bedroom doorway. "Dinner is ready, dear."

Serena sighed as her mother left her alone. "I'm never going to live that night down," she mused to herself. Reluctantly, she got up to join her family for dinner.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry about the long wait for the update on this story. Been a little hooked on wow as of late .

Anyways, i shorted this chapter a bit because i had orriginally written more to the dream scene, but thought better of it. i didn't want to go into full detail. at least not yet. ^.^ well i hope you like this chapter, i hope to update the next one soon. again sorry for the delay.

LP out


End file.
